


someone to tear me down

by beanpod



Series: junkyard [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Emotional Constipation, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: They have a go at it once a year, sometimes twice. Hyunwoo gets that twitchy ache in his spine and that little burrow between his eyebrows and Hoseok knows then.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: junkyard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012623
Kudos: 10





	someone to tear me down

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is a discontinued/abandoned work
> 
> thank you for reading, if you do ♥

They have a go at it once a year, sometimes twice. Hyunwoo gets that twitchy ache in his spine and that little burrow between his eyebrows and Hoseok knows then.

Kihyun’s game because he likes a challenge and hasn’t learned how to say no to Hoseok, not yet. Hoseok uses this to his advantage more often than not, but when it comes down to it— _this_ — Kihyun gives him an arched eyebrow and a wry twist of lips, like he doesn’t want to but will do his utmost best to be into it.

He’s a great bullshiter but Hoseok knows him better.

So Hyunwoo twitches and frowns and performs poorly at work and that makes him frown even harder, hard enough that Hoseok says, once during breakfast, “If you keep frownin’ like that your face’s gonna stick that way, babe,” a recurrent joke between them, but Hyunwoo barely stirs.

Or unsticks his frown, for that matter.

Hoseok wants to say, _Hey, I get it, it sucks having to be a grown-up, and a famous one on top of that_ , but that’s not it. It’s not even close to it, which sucks, because Hoseok takes pride in knowing Hyunwoo better than he knows himself.

But when he gets like this—it throws him off.

“Maybe he’s just extra tired,” Minhyuk says as they prep for studio time later that same day, because if there’s one person that Hoseok can trust Hyunwoo with besides Kihyun, is Minhyuk.

“I’ve never seen him like this before,” Hoseok admits, nearly breaking his pencil in half he’s so frustrated. “Nothing I do or say helps.”

“Want me to talk to him?” Minhyuk offers. “I can take him out for dinner tonight.”

“Sure, yeah,” Hoseok says, although he doesn’t really mean it. And then, after waiting for their ever late coach, “Hey, Kihyun’ll be at the studio today, right?”

.

There’s something inexplicably appealing about it. Heady. Hoseok thinks about it sometimes when he’s more clear-headed and the haze of orgasm and fucking lifts and thinks half of why he likes it is how much Hyunwoo himself likes it in the first place.

He wonders, if he were a jealous person, if it’d mess with his head, wound his pride or something. Hoseok doesn’t have a single jealous hair on him, though, so he doesn’t dwell on it much, but it’s still like a persistent itch at the back of his mind that he can’t quite get to, all of it singing _What if_.

“You’re thinkin’ loudly again,” Hyunwoo murmurs next to him, his hand coming from under the blanket to pat Hoseok’s cheek sleepily. “S’like a goddamn freight train and I’m tryin’ to sleep here.”

Hoseok laughs through his nose and marvels at the smoothness of Hyunwoo’s forehead, calm with sleep. Hyunwoo dozes off again just like that, hand half tucked under Hoseok’s chin, mouth parted in soft breath.

“Unbelievable,” Hoseok huffs, but locks his phone and leaves it on the nightstand before cuddling in closer to Hyunwoo until sleep pulls him under.

.

Hyunwoo is impossible the next morning.

The thing about a pissed Hyunwoo is that he gets deadly quiet. Doesn’t shout, doesn’t yell, doesn’t slam doors. He closes off from people and his eyes get squinty and his jaw looks tight enough it brings dull pain to Hoseok’s own temples.

Everyone else has already cleared out for the day. Hoseok doesn’t have shit to do today until maybe five, and Hyunwoo has a wardrobe fitting after lunch.

“I fucking _hate_ these outfits,” Hyunwoo mutters through coffee, standing by the kitchen counter and decidedly away from Hoseok, who’s sitting at the table and going through the half burnt toast Changkyun left for him with a sticky note that said _MADE WITH THE FIRE IN MY HEART_.

God, the kid is weird but he’s endearing as all hell.

Hyunwoo continues, “Fucking hate it. It’s stupid and useless and I can’t fucking _move_ in them.”

Hoseok’s been through this for most of the last few days of prep now, he’s not even fazed. He scrolls through his phone and hums absently and lets Hyunwoo get it out before he has his own quiet sort of melt down in the shower in a couple of days, because he has a deadline and zero energy to meet it.

“Fucking stupid outfits,” Hyunwoo mutters again.

You see, though, the thing with this happening so early (or, relatively early) in the morning and Hoseok having inexistent filters when it comes to this guy (and before the caffeine has time to sink in) is what explains, partly, what he says next.

“One would think doing this for almost six years would make one suck it up, wouldn’t one.”

It’s so flat Hoseok is momentarily impressed with himself. It’s also a bit on the bitchy side, he knows. He’ll blame it on the brunt of work. The lack of caffeine and sleep. Yeah, he’ll do that and Hyunwoo will chuckle through his hissy fit and they’ll go on their merry way to work, in Hyunwoo’s case, and back to bed, in Hoseok’s.

“Well, fuck you, too,” Hyunwoo spits, his eyes squintier than usual, his lips pressed into a flat line. It comes out true and honest, real like the furrow in his brows.

God, it’s like a punch in Hoseok’s teeth, taunting, like a motherfucking siren call, and Hoseok’s only human.

It makes Hoseok raise both eyebrows and shoot back, “Oh, your tantrum not done, yet, then?” he spreads his arms. “Have at it, I could probably recite it along with you at this point.”

Hyunwoo puts his mug on the counter and it rattles. “What the fuck, Hoseok,” he begins, taking a step forward and Hoseok automatically stands up.

“No, don’t _you_ what-the-fuck _me_ ,” Hoseok says waving a (in retrospect, very patronizing) finger in Hyunwoo’s face. “I’m done putting up with your shitty humor. I’m up to here,” he holds his hand up to his forehead, again, very patronizingly, “with your attitude. I get it, man, I do, life is hard, it sucks. Doesn’t mean you gotta bitch about it to me, what the hell, like I don’t _know_?” he huffs. “Fuck that. And fuck you, too.”

Hoseok’s breathing a little harder than before.

It’s this thing with Hyunwoo, in all aspects, it seems—intense enough it leaves him shaking. Figures it’s not just the fucking, then, fighting leaves him just as winded, blood simmering under skin, under fingers that want to reach out, reach out and—

Hyunwoo’s eyes are... still squinty. A little surprised, clearer than before. His chest is moving quickly, almost in time with Hoseok’s.

It’s a toss up, who moves in first, always is with them. Hyunwoo crowds him into the table but Hoseok’s still riled up enough to push back, and so it’s Hyunwoo pressed to the counter and the cabinets, part of the fridge. The magnets pinned to it rattle ominously. He clutches at Hoseok’s hair desperately and sucks on his tongue like a man on a mission and Hoseok whines at the back of his throat, just as desperate, because fuck this, _fuck this guy_.

“Please,” Hyunwoo mumbles between their mouths, pushing and pulling at Hoseok’s clothes and shaking like he’s about to vibrate out of his own skin, “please, Hoseok, please—”

So Hoseok fucks him against the counter, holds both of Hyunwoo’s hands behind his back and pulls at his hair and makes him come untouched, and then again until his dick dribbles pathetically and there are tears clinging to his lashes and he’s flushed from cheeks to navel.

(Hyunwoo goes back to bed while Hoseok cleans up, sends him away with a, “Get some rest, please,” and a kiss on the cheek, and Hyunwoo’s lips quirk a bit but never become fully a smile.

He does as he’s told, though, and sleeps for a couple of hours and only stirs a little when Hoseok kisses the top of his cheek on his way to the shower.

He’d kiss Hyunwoo’s forehead but the frown’s found its way back up there.)

.

“You coddle him too much,” Kihyun says through half the cow he’s currently chewing.

Hoseok makes a face. “Letting you fuck my boyfriend is _not_ ‘coddling him’.” He feels silly making air quotes, but he hopes they get the point across. Kihyun’s acting uncharacteristically dense tonight. “Look, if you don’t wanna, just tell me, okay? It’s not like you _gotta_ , but I figured, you’re a friend, and friends help out each other, right, and you’ve done it before—”

“God, shut up,” Kihyun mutters. He wipes his mouth and throws the napkin at Hoseok’s lap.

“What do you want me to say, then,” Hoseok raises both hands, at a loss. “What exactly do you wanna hear, Kihyun? Do you want me to beg? Do you want Hyunwoo to beg?”

“I wanna know what _you_ want,” Kihyun says simply, face and voice clear as water.

Kihyun’s usually a lot simpler than that. Hoseok doesn’t like having to explain himself, more than once even, because he thought he’d make it clear, back when he’d sat back and watched Hyunwoo roll over for Kihyun, that this was something he was cool with, because it was a thing Hyunwoo wanted, needed even.

Hoseok’s not jealous, but he isn’t stupid, either.

“I—” Hoseok stops shortly. Licks his lips. Sags on the chair. Looks away, because Kihyun’s a little shit and he’s too much tonight, all bright-eyed and flushed with food and drinks. “He needs you,” he says lastly, and fuck if Kihyun needs him to elaborate, he won’t.

Kihyun takes another sip of beer, almost chugs the whole thing down. “I don’t regret saying yes that first time, you know,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I do wish I’d given it a lot more thought, though.”

“You, thinking? Preposterous.” Hoseok tries for teasing, lands twenty miles away from it, but something in him settles at the acquiescent tilt of Kihyun’s smile.

Kihyun rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Doing a pretty superb job convincing me here, I gotta say.”

“Wine and dine has worked every time.” Hoseok toasts to it with a last sip of beer.

“Is that how you got him,” Kihyun asks. It’s deliberately flat, and Hoseok respects that.

“You done? I gotta get back to the studio.”

Hoseok doesn’t get prickly. But much like Kihyun manages to get under Hyunwoo’s skin and touch parts that Hoseok himself can’t get to, he seems to be able to do the same with Hoseok. He holds Kihyun’s gaze—because this is a thing they do, really, they go out and have dinner, or they go shopping, or they get into hours of intense and deep conversation or, occasionally, he lets him fuck his boyfriend—and shoves the napkin onto the plate.

Kihyun licks his lips, nods. “Yeah, I’m done.”


End file.
